The New Team
by TVjunkie006
Summary: A story about Ted and his experiences with Drake and JJ being a couple. DrakexJJ R&R Finally Finished!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do now own Fake.

**The New Team **

Prologue 

The sun shown bright and the thermostat reached 38 degrees. Drake and JJ sat in their office sweating while trying to fill out the paperwork from their last case they had been working on. It had included a series of bank robberies. They weren't hard to crack, seeing the robber was not a professional and made some very stupid mistakes the police could use easily to solve the case, but the perp freaked and ran for it, which left Drake and JJ nothing else to do than pursue him, which took them nearly an hour and with this heat it was even worse. Now they were out of breath and all they wanted to do was take a shower, but the chief told them to fill out the form before they could go home.

"Ahh man, you can't concentrate with this stupid heat" JJ, by his parents know as Jemmy J, said angrily.

"I know, but we are nearly done here. We'll be out of here before you know it." Drake replied.

"I hope you're right. I'm near to melting here. I'm sure I must look horrible."

"That's not possible and you know it. You are always gorgeous, even if you're boiling." Drake said tenderly.

JJ's face turned bright pink. He knew Drake meant every word. They had been together for a year now and were still madly in love with each other like they were at the beginning.

Ted knew that better than anyone else, cause he walked in on them trying to have a bit of privacy in the closet. Unfortunately for them and Ted, he saw too much for his liking. Drake and JJ were embarrassed, but Ted felt much worse. He couldn't look at them for a week. Thankfully he started to calm down and everything went back to normal. Well nearly, because the story of Ted finding Drake and JJ in the closet spread pretty fast and now everybody either grinned at them knowingly and wouldn't dare open a closet before assuring there wasn't anybody in there.

Drake took everything pretty coolly, because he would never let anything let him ruin his happiness with JJ. The latter however blushed scarlet red, whenever somebody winked or grinned at him knowingly.

"Ok, were done here. Let's give the form to the chief and get the hell out of here." Drake said after 5 minutes.

"Thank god. I'm showering first."

"What? No, I do."

"You know what, you can cook something while I take a shower." JJ tried to convince his lover.

"Why do I have to slave over the shove while you shower? No, totally unfair. I know a better way. We just take the shower together." Drake replied lustfully.

Right at that moment Ted walked in and unfortunately heard the last sentence from Drake and dropped the packet of freezepops he brought them to cool down.

"Man, could you maybe stop talking like that in the office?" Ted asked angry after he calmed down from the shock.

"Sorry Ted, but I didn't know you were still here. Are they for us?" Drake asked pointing at the freezepops.

"Yes they were, but they are probably broken now."

"Don't worry we will still eat them." JJ said.

Drake smiled. JJ was always a little sugar addict. He would eat anything that contained sugar. Doughnuts were the worst. He could eat millions of them without getting sick. Drake tried to convince JJ to eat less doughnuts but JJ countered with Drake's coffee addiction, which caused the latter to stop.

"So, how far are you with the report." Ted asked Drake, since JJ's attention was on the freezepops.

"Were finished. Thank god, cause another 5 minutes and I would have melted." Drake replied.

"Now that would be a shame." JJ said hearing what Drake said.

"I know, it would be, wouldn't it." Drake replied and smiled at JJ. They were looking at each all lovey dovey so Ted soon felt pretty uncomfortable.

"Emm… guys I'm still here." He said which caused Drake and JJ to snap out of they're stun.

"Oh sorry Ted." They bought said at the same time.

"It's okay, but I think I better go now, before you start glomping each other." With that he left the office.

"I think Ted still feels uncomfortable around us." JJ said.

"Yeah, well it's no wonder after what he saw." Drake said grinning.

"That's not funny, Drake. Poor Ted, I thought he would never be able to just look or talk to us ever again."

"Right, but don't worry. He will soon act like nothing ever happened and now let's go home and get that well deserved shower."

* * *

A/N: Hey, here's my second story. What do you think? Is it good, is it bad? Should I continue? Please Review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake

to horsepoet : Thank you for your review. Glad you like it.  
to Lithium Delusions: Emm, actually NO. The thought is somehow funny, thought. But there has to be ONE straight guy left:D

Chapter 1

When they arrived at the office the next day, Ted came running up to them.

"Hurry guys, the chief wants to see us in his office ASAP"

"Why, we aren't even late, are we? Wait a second, us? You too?" Drake asked perplexed.

"Apparently yes. Now come on let's go before the badger gets mad."

When they arrived at his office the chief did look a bit angry, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok now you might wonder why I want to see all of you, right?" he asked them.

Three heads nodded.

"The thing is Marty got a urgent phone call this morning. Apparently his mother got sick and he has to go to Philadelphia to take care of her."

"And now I have to work alone?" Ted asked confused.

"No Spencer, you will work with Adams and Parker."

Nobody said anything for a minute until the chief spoke again.

"Okay gentleman, I'll let you get back to your work. Adams and Parker I would appreciate it if you could fill Spencer in on you case."

They walked out of the office still perplexed from what happened just 10 seconds ago.

"Ok should we go to our office" JJ asked bringing the other two back to reality.

"Um sure. Let's go." They bought said.

It was a good thing they shared an office before so they could easily push the desks together. They sat their now talking about the case. Ted secretly noticed that Drake and JJ only looked at him. _Oh my god, that could become quite uncomfortable. They're not even looking at each other just so that they won't flirt or anything. _Ted thought worried. _I hope I'm not going to become too much of a burden. _

"Okay guys I quickly have to go to the bathroom." He said after awhile.

After he was out of the door Drake and JJ looked at each other.

"I don't know if that was a good idea of the chief." JJ said

"I know, I bet Ted thinks we might start to flirt any second again and you know how uncomfortable he gets when that happens. I think we have to talk to him about that." Drake suggested.

"Good idea. It's going to be lunchtime soon. We can talk then."

* * *

A/N: So here's the second chapter.Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

Chapter 2

After Ted came back Drake suggested to go and eat something.

"Good idea what do you want?" Ted asked them.

"How about Pizza?" JJ suggested.

"Great idea. I know a place where you can get the best pizza." Drake said.

It wasn't long until they were sitting at a table eating. Drake and JJ looked at each other and nodded. _Now would be the perfect time to talk._ They bought thought. _But where to start?_

JJ asked himself. Fortunately Drake began the conversation.

"Emm… Ted there is something JJ and I would like to talk about with you." He began.

Ted looked up from his pizza curiously.

"What about?"

"I know you must feel uncomfortable around us after what you saw, but I just like you to know that JJ and I don't have to flirt with each other constantly."

"I know that. But I don't want you to stop completely, otherwise you might end up not liking each other like you do at the moment."

"Are you sure? You don't have to worry about that. It won't happen, trust me. There's no way I let Drake go now." JJ assured Ted.

"And there would be no way I would even want to go." Drake added to JJ's statement, bought smiling at each other fondly.

"I hope not, but you can look at each other like you do right now and flirt, as long as you aren't over each other completely like recently in that closet, which by the way still gives me the creeps just thinking about." Ted said shivering a little at the memory.

"Sorry Ted really. We thought nobody would go into the broom closet. By the way, why did you go there in the first place?" Drake asked inquisitively.

"Oh I spilled some coffee and wanted to clean it up." Ted answered.

"Well from now you won't have to endure the sight again as long as you don't walk into our apartment without knocking." Drake said winking.

Ted shivered again at the thought.

"Drake, for god's sake, it's not funny. Don't traumatize him more than he already is." JJ told Drake upset.

"Sorry, but I'm just telling the truth" Drake replied innocently.

"No you're not. We're not always making out, for god's sake." JJ was getting a bit angry now.

"Maybe not always, but definitely a lot." Drake insisted, completely forgetting that Ted was there, hearing every word and feeling more awkward by the second. He was feeling like he was in the middle of a lovers spat and he definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey guys I'm still here!" He yelled, finally having heard enough. He sure as hell didn't want to know what Drake and JJ did at home.

Drake and JJ jumped a little startled and apologized immediately.

"Sorry, I guess we got carried away a little bit." JJ said.

Ted was near to saying that they got carried away so far he couldn't even see them anymore, but bit his tongue and just said, "It's okay" instead.

* * *

A/N: So here's number two. I'm sorry, but unfortunately the size isn't going to change much.  
Please Review 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake, otherwise JJ would have never run after Dee.

Chapter 3

The next couple of days went by without any serious incidents. Nobody was more pleased of that than Ted. Every day he was prepared to quickly leave the office when the heat between Drake and JJ escalated and they were all over each other. Thank god that nearly never happened and when it did, Ted was out of there so fast, he must have beaten an old record. He began to notice an 'attack' (like he called it because sometimes Ted was seriously worried over they're health) before it occurs so he could save himself.

The unfortunate event happened ca. 10 days after their talk in the pizzeria. It was early in the morning and they all agreed that Ted was to pick them up and drive them to the precinct, because Drake and JJ's car broke down. Seeing as it was only 6:00 am Ted thought they might still be asleep or under the shower and wouldn't here him, so he let himself in. Sadly Ted had forgotten Drake and JJ's little lover spat 10 days ago and what had caused it. He walked in to the living room and got the fright of his life. The sight in front of him wasn't like the one in the closet. No it was worse!

Drake and JJ sat on the couch, Drake half over JJ, making out passionately. Luckily for Ted, in the closet Drake and JJ bought were still wearing clothes, but alas now they weren't, or if you call a small towel wrapped around their waist clothes. And to add to that, the towel was starting to slip. Suddenly JJ noticed Ted standing by the door looking like he might faint any second. He jumped away from Drake and ran off to the bedroom to get dressed. Drake remained sitting on the couch oblivious to Ted's present thinking why JJ ran away. A sudden noise caught his attention and he spotted Ted lying on the floor unconscious. He ran over to him and checked the pulse, right then JJ came running back fully dressed and knelt down next to Ted.

"Damn it, I think he fainted. Quick let's get him to the hospital. Look for the keys to his car." Drake said concerned. JJ found them and while Drake dressed he called the precinct and let them know what happened. Well not what exactly happened, but that Ted fainted and that they would bring him to the hospital. The commissioner didn't need to know WHY Ted fainted in the first place. As soon as Drake was dressed they rushed to the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital they hurried inside and told the nurse what happened. Again they didn't tell the entire story. Ted was taken to examination. Soon a doctor came out.

"Are you the ones who brought a Ted Spencer here?" He asked Drake and JJ.

"Yes, is he going to be okay?" They asked.

"He's going to be fine. He just has to recover. But could you tell me what exactly happened?"

Drake and JJ bought blushed crimson red and looked at each other. The doctor noticed that and asked concerned "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing." Drake said.

"How come?"

"Okay, the thing is, Ted walked in on ehh… something." JJ continued.

"In on what?" The doctor asked slowly starting to realize what happened.

"In on us in emmm… action." JJ ended blushing even harder.

"Oh" was the short answer from the doctor. Suddenly he started laughing.

"I guess that must have been quite a shock. Well, don't worry he will be back to normal in a couple of hours." The doctor said, still laughing.

"Thank you." Drake and JJ said in unison.

"No problem" The doctor replied and walked off still laughing.

"Well he sure as hell thinks it's funny. I was friggin' worried about Ted." Drake said.

"I know, me too. Man! You warned him not to walk into our apartment without knocking. Do you think he can look or talk to us ever again?" JJ asked concerned.

"Of course. Don't be silly. He'll get over it." Drake assured JJ. _At least_ _I hope he will _He thought anxious.

* * *

A/N: Do you still like it? Review and tell me! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Fake. :(

Chapter 4

Drake and JJ sat restless in the waiting room, waiting for a nurse to tell them, that they can visit Ted now. They were bought worried, Ted would maybe never be able to just talk to them again, like he did before. After 15 minutes of worrying, a nurse came up to them and told them Mr. Spencer would like to see them now. Drake and JJ glanced at each other and followed the nurse to Ted's room. They entered and Ted greeted them friendly. There was no sign in his voice that he was angry or feeling uneasy.

"Hey Ted how are you feeling?" Drake asked him.

"Fine. Thank you for driving me here."

"No problem, I mean what else should we have done. It is our fault you are in here anyway." JJ said feeling guilty.

"No it's not. Drake told me not to walk into your apartment without knocking. Stupidly I forgot and I paid the price."

"No, we agreed you'd come to get us. We shouldn't have been kissing on the couch semi-naked. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive us." Drake said hopefully.

"Sure I do. Let's just forget who's fault it is, okay. There's one good thing about that whole incident."

"Really? What?" JJ asked curious.

"Well now, I think I saw enough of you two and am used to it." Ted said chuckling.

"You mean that. So you don't care if we kiss in front of you? Which we would never do, of course." Drake added quickly.

"Maybe not when you do it directly in front of me, but yeah something like that."

Drake and JJ weren't exactly sure if Ted was telling the truth.

"Guys I'm not lying. Really I feel much more comfortable around you now." Ted assured them, cause he could sense they didn't really believe him.

"Well, if you're absolutely sure, it's great. Now we can work much better together." Drake said happily.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, very short chapter. I'll upload soon! Please continue to review. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAKE!!

A/N: Thank's to Lithium Delusions and Horsepoet for reviewing. I appreciate it.

Chapter 5

Ted could go home a day after he was taken to the hospital. Drake and JJ went to pick him up.

"So do you want to go to your apartment or to the precinct?" JJ asked him.

"We can go to the precinct. I feel okay. I think I can work."

"You sure. Not that you black out again." Drake said concerned.

"Don't worry. Really, I feel fine. Let's go before we get there too late."

"Oh you right. Otherwise the chief can send us three right back to the hospital, anyway." JJ joked.

The three detectives arrived at 9.00 am sharp at the 27th. Not a second to late, so the badger, for once, couldn't say anything. They started to work again and after some time Ted went to get some coffee.

"I'll be right back. Do you want some?"

"Yes, please!" Drake said, his caffeine addiction perking up.

Ted went to the vending machine and cursed, because there was a sign hanging there, which innocently said 'Out of order'.

"Great" Ted muttered angry and waited for the elevator to go to the forth floor. He had to wait a long time and finally lost his patience and walked upstairs. Of course there was a long queue of police officers all wanting coffee, so Ted had to queue up

Meanwhile Drake and JJ finished the paperwork and became curious where Ted could be.

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know, but maybe he wants to give us some privacy." Drake suggested.

"Hmm, now that I think about it. There is no one here, is there." JJ said winking at Drake.

"I think we are on the same page." Drake said lustfully.

It didn't take long and JJ was jumping him and crashed to the ground, taking Drake with him.

"Ouch, JJ that hurt." Drake stated rubbing his hurting back.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little harsh. Does it hurt badly?" He asked concerned.

"No it's okay. I will survive."

"Okay. So…"

"So, what?" Drake asked confused.

"So, should we continue?" JJ asked winking at Drake again.

"I don't think Ted is coming back soon, so why not. But please somewhere more comfortable."

JJ quickly jumped up and patted the chair as if to say, 'sit here'. Drake did what JJ wished and soon JJ sat in his lab.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better!" Drake grinned and kissed him. He slid his tongue out to run along JJ's bottom lip which caused JJ to moan giving Drake his chance to slip his tongue inside JJ's mouth. There were in the middle of kissing when suddenly they heard a shriek. _No it can't be. How can Ted find us AGAIN? _They bought thought and turned around.  
They suspected to see Ted standing there, dangerously close to fainting, but they were wrong. There, standing in the doorway looking shocked and completely pale, was the chief.

* * *

That's all you get now. The story is nearly finished. Only one chapter left. :( 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that? I do not and will never own Fake.

Epilogue

A couple of minutes had spend and neither Drake nor JJ dared to say anything. But Drake finally broke the silence.

"Oh my god! Chief Smith, what the freaking hell are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

The chief seemed to snap out of his stun and suddenly started to yell at them.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAKING OUT IN THE OFFICE!" The chief bellowed, which caused Drake and JJ to wince.

"Sorry chief, we thought we wouldn't be disrupted."

"YOU ARE IN YOUR OFFICE, FOR CRYING OUT LOAD, WHERE EVERYBODY CAN WALK IN AND JUST FRIGGING BRING YOU NEW THINGS TO WORK ON! NEXT TIME, USE YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BRAIN. I DO NOT WISH TO SEE THAT EVER AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD, PARKER?" Drake just nodded. "AND YOU ADAMS?" JJ had no choice but to nod too. After sending them bought death glares, the chief stormed out of their office still fuming.

On his way to his office he stumbled into Ted, who nearly spilled the two coffee's he was holding. Ted had heard the chief yell at Drake and JJ and felt bad for him. Just some days ago he walked in on the same thing.

"Spencer, could you try to knock some sense into those two. Making-out in their office in the middle of the day, the nerves of them!" He muttered something under his breath, that Ted didn't understand, but he caught the words 'gay' 'kissing' and 'Laytner and Maclean'. Ted could figure out what he was saying. Good thing he was now used to Drake and JJ and Ryo and Dee couldn't be any different, now could they. As a straight guy working at the 27th Precinct, you had to at least walk in on one make-out session of either Drake and JJ or Ryo and Dee to build up your resistance. The chief would soon be used to them too, but until then, Ted was sure he wouldn't walk into an office before assuring nobody was 'using' it at the moment. Ted hoped for him he would get used to it soon and hopefully without the little trip to the hospital.

The End

* * *

A/N: It's finished!! So did it end like you hoped it would? I'm open for coments. Just review and tell me. 


End file.
